===Timed Quest Lines===
Abduction of the Century (contains 8 parts. Time limit: 8 days) *Abduction of the Century II (starts after finishing Abduction of the Century contains 8 parts. Time limit: 5 days) *Anniversary (available after update 1.86.1; contains 5 parts, Time limit: 30 days 15 hours) *Banana Paradise (Contains 6 parts. Time limit: 9 days.) *Banana Paradise-II (Contains 6 parts. Time limit: 5 days.) *Big Wet Day (starts at level 42, contains 5 parts. Time limit: 14 days, 14 hours) *Big Wet Season (starts after you finish Big Wet Day, contains 5 parts. Time limit: 5 days) *Champion's breakfast-II (starts after you finish Champion's breakfast , contains 6 parts. Time limit: 5 days) *Dance Festival-I (contains 7 parts. Time limit: 7 days.) *Dance Festival-II (contains 7 parts. Time limit: 5 days.) *Day of the Best Hunter (starts after you finish Day of the Better Hunter, contains 6 parts. Time limit: 5 days) *Fire in the Heart (starts after you finish Tikki tribe, contains 6 parts. Time limit 5 days) *Golden Fleece (Contains 8 parts. Time limit: 29 days, 8 hours) *Harvest Fest (starts at level 32, contains 7 parts. Time limit: 7 days) *Hunter's Big Heart (starts after Hunter's Heart, contains 7 parts. Time limit: 5 days) *Hunter's Heart (starts at level 24, contains 7 parts. Time limit: 7 days) *Island Games (Contains 8 parts. Time limit: 9 days) *Island Plainsboro (starts after Plane in the Sky, contains 8 parts. Time limit: 5 days) *Invasion of really wild animals (Available for level 30 and above, contains 6 parts. Time limit: 5 days) *Invasion of really wild animals II (starts at level 61, if you finished Invasion of really wild animals and contains 6 parts, Time limit: 5 days) *Mandarin Duck (Contains 7 parts. Time limit: 5 days) *Memory Abyss (starts after Memory Whirpool, contains 7 parts. Time limit: 7 days) *Miss Island (Contains 6 parts. Time limit: 11 days) *Miss Archipelago (starts after you finished Miss Island; contains 6 parts. Time limit: 6 days.) *Platinum Fleece (starts after Golden Fleece, contains 8 parts. Time limit: 5 days) *Rescue Mission (Contains 8 parts. Time limit: 7 days) *Royal Hippopotamus (Contains 6 parts. Time limit: 5 days) *Sky_Flamingo (contains 8 parts. Time limit: 7 days.) *South-polar Wind (Contains 7 parts. Time limit: 7 days.) *South-polar Snowstorm (Contains 7 parts. Time limit: 7 days.) *Spring Fest (Seasonal Quest, available for level 30 and above, contains 4 parts. Time limit: 11 days) *The night of Fireworks II (starts at level 60, if you finished The night of Fireworks and contains 8 parts, Time limit: 7 days) *Tribute to Volcano (starts after you finished Fire in the Heart, contains 6 parts. Time limit: 5 days) *Vegetable diet II (starts after you finished Vegetable diet, contains 7 parts. Time limit: 6 days.) *Energetic Marathon *Totems' Marathon *Viral Marathon NOTE: The following items are needed during timed quests. Be a pal and help your friends out with the following time-critical items: Available for Totems or Request for help only *Decorated Logs (Fire in the Heart quest) *Glue (Hunter's Heart and Hunter's Big Heart quests) *Wax (Hunter's Heart and Hunter's Big Heart quests) *Blue wire (Day of the Best Hunter) *Green wire (Day of the Best Hunter) *Red wire (Day of the Best Hunter) *Wire cutters (Day of the Best Hunter) Available from builds rewards, harvesting, totems, or request for help *Matches (Day of the Best Hunter) *Books (Day of the Best Hunter) *Flasks (Day of the Best Hunter)